A Love of Epic Proportions
by Gleek1121
Summary: Kurt/Blaine story from 3x13 on.  Starts when Blaine finds out about Karofsky's Valentines Day confession but continues on for the rest of the school year and possibly more.  There's fluff, drama, humor, but it's all Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Note: In this story, Kurt and Rachel already got in to NYADA and Finn and Rachel aren't engaged, but Finn got into NYU and will be in NY next year.

As soon as the they finished singing Love Shack, Blaine pulled his boyfriend close to him, so their bodies were pressed against each other and before he even had the chance to kiss him, Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, who seemed a little surprised but quickly adjusted to the feeling of his boyfriends lips against his. For the first time in two weeks, they finally felt at home.

"Happy Valentines Day." Blaine said with a grin on his face as soon as he pulled away. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Kurt responded, his arm still wrapped around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine still holding onto Kurt's waist. "How's your eye?"

Blaine shrugged, "It hurts sometimes but it's ok."

"Well why don't you let me help with some of that pain? I'm _very_ good a distracting." Kurt told Blaine with a mischievous smirk on his face and gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "Finn is spending the night at Rachel's and my dad and Carole are having some romantic night after dinner with the Berry's…spending the night at a hotel or something gross like that." Kurt shuddered and Blaine let out a slight laugh before Kurt got back on subject, "Why don't you spend the night? I have your Valentines day gift back at the house."

"Good. Because your gift is in the back. Let me just grab it."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at Blaine in confusion but followed him to the kitchen where the gift was hiding. "You've been bed-ridden for more than two weeks. How did you get me a gift?"

Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hand in his, escorting him outside once he had the gift. "I ordered it online. Lima doesn't have anything good enough for you." He paused, "Sugar drove me here because I'm not allowed to drive yet…I've been hiding in the back for a while now, so you're going to have to drive to your place."

"I think I can manage that." Kurt said with a grin. His eyes widened when he saw the size of the package that Blaine had gotten for him and squealed. He could not _wait_ to open it…and he couldn't wait for Blaine to see what he got him. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew that he needed to tell Blaine about Karofsky's not-so-little confession, but it would just ruin their first Valentines Day together. So he pushed the thought out of his mind and decided that it would be best to tell him tomorrow.

~glee~glee~glee~

Once they arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt led Blaine to the couch, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and told him to wait there while he got his gift. Of course Blaine complied and tapped his foot on the ground anxiously awaiting his gift and Kurt's return. He really was like a little puppy.

A few moments later, Blaine heard Kurt's voice coming from behind him, "I know it's not as big as what you got me, but I think you'll like it anyway."

Kurt took a seat and Blaine quickly handed him the box. "You go first," and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriends eagerness, so he took the gift and carefully unwrapped it, opening the box and he opened his mouth slightly when he saw what was inside.

"Blaine…I can't accept this." Kurt spoke after, what Blaine thought was an excruciatingly long silence. He took out the black leather Marc Jacobs messenger bag that he _knew_ cost at least $500. "This is too expensive."

Instead of responding right away, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and gazed into his eyes before responding. "First of all, my father throws money at me, so that's not an issue." Kurt nodded slightly, he knew that Blaine's father felt bad about being so uncomfortable with his sons sexuality so he tried to make up for it by giving him everything he could possibly want and more. "Second of all, you're going to need something as fabulous as you are when you're in New York."

Kurt surprised Blaine by pretty much jumping on him and wrapping him in a huge hug (or as close as he could come to 'jumping' while sitting on a couch). "Thank you," he told him. "This is…it's amazing."

"You're amazing." Blaine said simply and Kurt gave his boyfriend a kiss before pulling away. "My turn," he said and handed Blaine a small box.

Blaine opened it and quickly looked up at Kurt with a lost expression on his face. "What is this?" he asked in shock. "I mean, I love you and I know we talk about our future all the time and trust me, I want that too, but we're still in high school and we won't be together next year and—"

"Blaine!" Kurt said sternly, cutting him off, and Blaine quickly shut his mouth. "I am _not _proposing." Blaine let out a sigh of relief as Kurt started to explain. "When we were waiting for you to get out of surgery, Cooper and I were talking about my plans for next year and he let it slip how nervous you are…that I won't be here and some guy will come along and sweep me off my feet. You're afraid that you will be holding me back."

Blaine's face fell and he cast his eyes downward. "Kurt—"

"Let me finish." Kurt told him, and Blaine nodded and looked up at him. "This ring is my way of telling you that no matter how far apart we are next year, I will _never_ leave you behind and you could never hold me back. Because you're my future and after you graduate, we're going to start our lives together. We'll be in New York and live together. We won't have to worry about kissing in public because people aren't as close-minded there. You'll watch me act and sing in school productions and I'll go to watch you in whatever venue you perform the latest song you've written. Then one day I'll be on Broadway and you'll have a million Grammy's and we _will_ get married, because it's legal there, and we can have a family and spend the rest of our lives together. So next year, when you get lonely you can look at this ring and remember all of that and know that I will never stop loving you."

At some point during his speech, Kurt had placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and suddenly noticed that Blaine was crying, and so was he (how the hell did Kurt not realize he way crying?). "I love you so much." Blaine finally spoke and took Kurt's hand from his cheek and gently kissed it. Kurt then took the ring and put it on Blaine's finger. "And I want all of that too."

"Good." Kurt said with a slight laugh, "because you don't really have a choice in the matter."

And Blaine chose not to respond. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Kurt with more passion and emotion than he ever had before and Kurt gladly reciprocated. He leaned Kurt down on the couch and climbed on top of him. Kurt let out a groan – he really did miss those lips – and pulled Blaine's sweater off of him. He sighed when he realized that for once, Blaine was the one wearing so many layers.

"This must be how you feel…with all the layers I normally wear. It's fucking frustrating."

Blaine smirked and sat up so he was straddling Kurt's waist and started to undress himself. "I have _much _more experience taking off so many layers." He paused and gestured to Kurt's clothes. "I take it you can undress yourself?"

Instead of responding, Kurt just nodded and started to strip himself of his clothes. Neither of them stopped until they were both wearing nothing but their underwear.

Kurt had just reached his hand down Blaine's boxer-briefs when a sound…the last sound either of them wanted to hear at that moment interrupted them.

"Fuck." Blaine said as soon as he heard the doorbell. Kurt quickly removed his hand and gestured for him to get off of him. Once Kurt was free to move, he started to get dressed and Blaine quickly followed his example. "I thought you said everyone was out tonight."

"I did." Kurt said, obviously frustrated. Not at Blaine, of course, but he was frustrated that they were interrupted in such a moment. "And none of them would ring the doorbell…I have no idea who it is."

Even though they were both fully clothed, it was pretty obvious that something had been going on between them – both of their hair was uncharacteristically messy, their clothes wrinkled and lips swollen from all their kissing, and Kurt was pretty sure there was a hickey forming on his neck at the moment. But they didn't really have time to do anything about it. So Kurt made his way to the front door, leaving Blaine in the living room, and quickly opened it. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"Dave." Kurt said quietly at he stared at him in shock. Karofsky's clothes were dirty, his eyes were bright red, like he had been crying, and he was sporting some pretty heavy cuts and bruises as well as a split lip. "What…How—"

"I didn't know where else to go." Dave said quietly. "When I got home some of the guys from the football team were waiting for me. I guess Nick called them and they started calling me…_names_ and accusing me of staring at them in the showers. It's not like I could take on four guys."

Kurt sighed – he knew what Dave was implying. "Let's get you cleaned up." Dave followed Kurt into the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down by the counter before grabbing the first aid kit. "This might sting a little." Kurt stated as he dabbed the gauze, soaked in hydrogen peroxide, on the rather large cut on Dave's forehead. "Is it just your face or are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Nothing that won't heal itself." Dave stated with a shrug, trying to brush it off. "I wouldn't have come but—"

"Kurt? Who was it?" Dave cringed when Blaine walked into the kitchen – Blaine, with disheveled hair and messed up clothes, which made him realized what exactly he had interrupted. Plus, he hated Blaine…well, he actually didn't really know the guy, but he hated that Kurt was with him. "Oh my God." Blaine spoke, his voice quickly changing to one of concern when he realized the situation at hand. "What happened?"

Instead of answering Blaine, Kurt looked at Dave and asked his own question, "You want to tell him or should I?" The look Dave gave him immediately told him the answer, so Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and led him back into the living room, sitting him down once again before starting to explain. "So all week I've been getting these Valentines from a secret admirer and I _thought_ it was you. So when one of the cards asked me to go to Breadstix before Sugar's party I obviously went."

"And he was the one sending them." Blaine said, not as a question, because he already knew the answer.

"Yeah. And he said he'd been thinking about me since we bumped into each other that night at Scandals and realized that he was only bullying me because he was jealous of how proud I am of my sexuality while he was scared and confused." Kurt paused and let out a sigh, "He told me that he thinks he loves me." Before Blaine could respond, Kurt spoke up again, afraid that Blaine would be angry that he didn't tell him sooner. "I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin our first Valentines Day together and I obviously explained why I couldn't be with him—"

"I'm not mad, Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong." Kurt smiled at him before he asked the obvious question, "So why is he here? Looking like he just had the shit beat out of him?"

"Because he _did_ just have the shit beat out of him. Some guy on the football team with Dave was there and figured out that he's gay. There were four guys waiting for him outside his house. We need to help him."

"I know."

"I put some hydrogen peroxide on the cuts but I think I'm going to need more bandages. Can you check on him while I get from Finn's room?"

Blaine nodded he stood up, making his way into the kitchen where Dave was sitting nervously. The last thing he needed was Kurt's angry hobbit boyfriend yelling at him for trying to steal his boyfriend.

"Look. I'm sorry about everything…I get that you're with Kurt." Dave told Blaine, even though it made him miserable. "And I'm sorry that I interrupted your Valentines Day. I should go."

Blaine walked closer to Dave just as he went to stand up. "Don't be ridiculous. Kurt said he started to put hydrogen peroxide on your forehead? That can irritate it." Blaine looked at Dave's wounds before walking to the sink and wetting a paper towel. "I have experience with this kind of stuff."

Dave didn't respond; he just sat there silently as Blaine tended to his wounds. It totally sucked that Blaine was making it so hard to hate him. He also noticed Kurt walk back into the kitchen with a second first aid kit and watch Blaine with such admiration and love.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." Kurt spoke as he placed the kit on the counter next to the other one.

"Yeah, well I guess I got what I deserve. After all those years of bullying you and then trying to convince you to break up with your boyfriend who you're obviously in love with."

"_No one_ deserves this." Blaine said simply, even though he wasn't actually ok with Karofsky's behavior and he desperately wanted to be mad at Dave for hitting on Kurt, but the current circumstances kept him from being angry. "I don't blame you for wanting to be with Kurt; he's kind of incredible. And as far as what happened with those guys on the football team, there is no excuse for what they did to you…All done." Blaine stated once he finished cleaning up all of the cuts on Dave's face. "You'll probably bruise up pretty bad but it should be cleared up in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks." Dave said quietly, but kept his eyes on the ground. "I don't know what I'm going to tell my dad. And school on Monday? I can never go back there again."

Kurt sighed and sat down in the chair next to Dave. "You probably should tell your father the truth. News travels fast, and as much as it sucks, people are going to find out that your gay. It'll be better if he hears it from you."

"You know, you can still spin this around so it works in your favor." Blaine said softly and both Kurt and Dave looked at him confused, so he began to explain. "Come out before they have the chance to force you out any more than they already have. This is your chance to finally be proud of who you are. Kurt and I both know what it's like to be bullied because of our sexuality, and the looks we get when we so much as hold hands in public? It's insane. Hell, a few years ago I was in the hospital for a month because two guys didn't like the fact that a went to a dance with a friend of mine, who happened to be gay." Dave's eyes widened, but he let Blaine continue his speech – he had a feeling whatever he was going to say would mean a lot. "But once we let go of all that fear we were both able to find happiness…with ourselves and with each other, no matter what other people think about us. And it won't be easy because, as you've already found out, some people out there are ignorant and stupid and hateful, but you're better than them. Hiding who you are…that's how you let them win."

Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand and gave it a squeeze, silently thanking him for being so helpful. "And if you don't feel safe at your school, which would be completely understandable, transfer back to McKinley. You'd have a support system there and I'm sure you could join Glee." He told Dave before adding, "Santana came out a few months ago too."

"Really?" Dave asked, smiling a little, despite the situation at hand. He was proud of her. Last year, they had been going through the same thing, and Dave was glad that at least one of them was strong enough to come out. Maybe if she could do it, so could he.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

When Santana walked into the choir room, pinkies locked with Brittany, she had to do everything in her power not to rush up to Kurt and Blaine to find out what the hell was going on with Karofsky. They had called her last night, after Brittany had gone home, to tell had what happened, but instructed her not to come over and to act like everything was completely normal in school the next day, because Dave had asked them not to do or say anything until he reached a decision. It was turning out to be much harder than she had expected.

But a small smirk formed on her face when she saw the couple super close to each other. Blaine had an arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt was playing with his hand. They were huddled together and smiling at something Blaine had just said. There was no way in hell she was going to let them out-act her.

"So, Hummel," she started as she and Brittany took the two empty seats next to the couple known as 'Klaine' "How are you feeling from all that V-Day prostate pleasure?"

"Dude!" Finn called out as Blaine turned an adorable shade of red, Kurt on the other hand was somewhat frustrated. "That's my brother you're talking about."

Instead of pointing out that they didn't actually have sex last night, Kurt couldn't help but blurt out, "Why does everyone assume that I'm _always_ the bottom?"

They should both really be used to it by now – the crude comments Santana and Puck always made about their sex life. It wasn't in any type of mocking or homophobic way, but it was because you could never tell how they would respond. Everyone laughed at Kurt's comment, including Blaine, while Kurt just got this flustered look on his face – he had to start thinking before he spoke.

"Oh come on!" Rachel piped in, much to Finn's dismay. "Finn and I have walked in on you two before. Blaine was totally topping."

Blaine just rolled his eyes, "It's called taking turns, guys. And can we talk about_ anything_ else?"

"Why? This is interesting." Puck chimed in with a grin on his face.

"You know, for a straight guy, you sure are very interested in gay sex, Noah." Kurt said smugly, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okayyy!" All of there mouths clamped shut when Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. "Enough with that kind of talk." He had a great idea for this weeks lesson and he knew that a number of students would be thrilled with the assignment.

"Hey guys!" he called out and slowly, everyone stopped talking to listen to their instructor. "So I've come up with a new assignment for the week. In celebration of Rachel and Kurt's recent acceptance to NYADA, we will be having a musical week."

Rachel and Kurt both grinned at each other and Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Have I told you today how proud I am of you?"

Kurt just let out a slight laugh and Mr. Shuester continued to speak. "You can perform any number from any musical of your choice. It can be alone or a duet."

"Mr. Shue!" A hand quickly popped up in the air and Blaine stood up. "I know you _just_ gave us this assignment, but there's a song that Kurt and I have been working on for a while now and it's perfect for this week."

Instead of nodding, Kurt was just confused. He and Blaine spent so much time putting performances together, just for the fun of it, and a lot of them were from musicals. He had no idea which song Blaine was referring to.

Blaine sensed this and just smiled at his boyfriend. "You'll know as soon as the music starts." He handed the sheet music out to the band and then looked at Kurt and gestured for him to join him in front of everyone.

Once he was there, the music started and a grin formed on Kurt's face – he knew exactly what song was about to play and, in all honesty, it's the song that Kurt would have suggested they sing for the assignment. As soon as Kurt sang the first line of I'll Cover You, someone yelped and clapped their hands in excitement – obviously it was Rachel. But the couple ignored her, doing the exact choreography from the musical (Kurt had seen the movie of the final Broadway performance more time than he could count).

As they did their impeccable performance, everyone's eyes were glued to them – the love they had for each other, it really was something special and, although some of them (Puck) would never admit it, they all knew they were lucky to be in the midst of something so real and honest.

They ended the song with their arms wrapped around each other and their foreheads pressed together (they were in school after all – even in Glee Club, kissing was too risky). Kurt and Blaine were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't notice the loud applause they received and the standing ovation that Rachel was giving them. They also didn't notice that everyone stopped their praise of the performance when they noticed the person standing by the door clapping as well.

"What the fuck?" Puck called out, and the couple finally snapped out of their daze and turned see what Puck was looking at. "You're not welcome here – everyone else may have forgiven you for how you treated my man Kurt last year, but I don't."

"Yeah," Finn called out, "Especially after you just ran away at Prom…And what happened to your face?"

"Guys! That's enough." Mr. Shuester called out, shutting everyone up. He then turned to Dave before speaking again. "What are you doing here, Dave? I thought you transferred."

Karofsky walked into the choir room and looked down at the ground shyly before speaking. "Something happened there and I had to transfer back. And I was hoping I could join Glee. I know I made fun of you guys before but things are different now."

"How exactly are they different?" Rachel asked, skeptical.

Kurt rolled his eyes and spoke before anyone else had the chance to say anything. "If Dave wants to audition for Glee Club, he has the right to. And he _has_ changed. I think he would be a great addition to the team."

Everyone (except Blaine and Dave) looked at Kurt shocked. "Well, you have the floor, Dave." Mr. Shuester said and Kurt and Blaine both sat down in their original seats. "But first, maybe you should explain what happened. You look like you're in pretty bad shape."

"He shouldn't have to explain anything." Blaine interjected. "I mean, isn't glee supposed to be a judgment-free place? If Dave wants to perform, we should let him, no questions asked."

"Um…I appreciate that, but I probably _should_ explain. I'm trying to be more honest, so I might as well start here." Dave said and after taking a breath, he began to retell the story. "I was kind of _outed_ at my old school."

There was a sound of collective gasps and questions and a commotion quickly started before Santana yelled out, "_Shut up_!" once they did, she gestured to Dave, "Continue."

"Someone from the football team heard me discussing it with Kurt and long story short there were four guys from the team waiting for me when I got home. I had to tell my Dad and the whole school knew by the next day. Kurt and Blaine suggested that I think about transferring back to McKinley so I'm not alone and I can sing. If you guys would just give me a chance…"

"Of course we will." Mr. Shue said quickly. "Do you have anything prepared to sing for an audition? We're doing musicals this week, so if you know any, that would be great. If not just sing whatever you want."

"Um, I know some songs from American Idiot. Is that ok?"

And everyone was shocked when Dave started to sing Give Me Novacaine (a song that was clearly appropriate for his current situation). He had an impeccable voice. It's much deeper than the original key, but he made it work. The whole club listened intently the song went on and once he was done, Mr. Shue looked at Dave with a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome to the New Directions, Dave. You can take a seat…and if you have any problems adjusting to life back at McKinley, feel free to talk to me, and I'm sure the rest of the club will be just as supportive."


End file.
